Life With Casey
by Murphy8370
Summary: Derek admits to himself that he loves Casey but won't tell her because he knows she doesn't love him, but when she's pushed into danger will he admit it to save her? A series of songfics in story format. Dasey, Possible Lizwin.


She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again

_She looks into my eyes and I'm alive again  
And when she says goodbye, I just die again  
That's when my restlessness begins  
Please don't let it win  
I'm so tired again  
But underneath the haze  
One thing still remains the same…_

Casey McDonald is the bane of my existence.

She's haunts my every living moment with her annoying presence until I want to bash my head against a wall, she annoys me with her constant goody-two shoes antics and she's the one woman I swore I hated. That is until I finally realized that my hatred was actually a twisted kind of love. Yes, I said it. Derek Venturi is in love. Foolish idiot that I am, not only am I in love but I'm in love with CASEY, the one person I can't act my love out too without getting arrested or some other drastic measure. No one would understand it and I can't exactly tell anyone anyway.

"DE-REK!" she screams in the thoroughly annoying way.

"What?!" I scream back.

"Dinner!"

That's another thing I love about her, her voice, all husky and innocently sensual but also bright and cheerful, like she's always that optimistic, but I happen to know she isn't. Like when Sam and her broke up…. Every time they broke up… I could hear her crying through the wall that separates our rooms, at first I thought it was a way to gain sympathy because all the girls at my school do it too but then I remembered that it's Casey. It hurt a little to hear those broken sobs but I couldn't exactly go over there and comfort her now could I? It's not in my nature, I'm the big, bad Derek, who fears all things feminine such as girly tears and hugging and what not, I'm more of a rough, tough, beat em up kind of guy. And even though Sam is my best friend, when I heard her crying I seriously wanted to pound my fist into his face until I broke his nose and blood spurted out.

"Be right down!" I called out from my room as I was walking out. "Chill out, Space Case!"

She stood at the bottom landing of the stairs, bathed in the light from overhead, her hair shining bright mahogany and curling over one pink clad shoulder, I had to stop for a minute to get the whole view. Pink and green plaid shorts that clung to her narrow hips and accentuated the curve of her butt, with a pink top that smoothed over a flat tummy and rounded around firm breasts. My mouth started watering just thinking about holding that sweet body against me. Goddamnit! I can't think about Casey like that!

Casey turned, her light brown eyes watching me with a mix of contempt and amusement, I wondered what she thought was so funny but decided not to ask.

_She's the only love I've known  
And now she's gone away  
She's the light that brought me to the edge  
Will I ever love again?_

Dinner moved slowly for the most part, filled with half-hearted attempts at conversation from the parental units while Casey and Lizzie chatted about something I didn't bother to listen in for. Edwin was trying to convince Marti of something but I was far too absorbed in my food to even bother talking to him, eating stopped me from staring at Casey, and if I couldn't look at her then I couldn't think about all the things I want to say and do. I breathed deeply and avoided eye contact with everyone at the table, knowing that eventually the Nora and George would come to me and ask me something I'll pretend to be interested in and then they'll be complete concentration on me. Woo. And in case you didn't notice, that was sarcasm.

"So Derek…" George began. "… what are your plans for the weekend?"

"Sam's." I say noncommittally.

"No parties?" Nora prodded.

"No." I stared intently at my food.

"No hanging out with a bunch of friends?"

"No, just Sam."

"Where's Kendra?" Casey asked, I looked up.

I frowned, since when did Casey care about Kendra? "Why do you care?"

She shrugged. "Just wondering."

With the famous Derek smirk I knew would piss her off I replied. "Nah, we broke up."

"What now?" she continued her line of questioning.

"Do you have to push it?" I shot back.

"No." she grinned.

She was doing it again, dancing on all my nerves until I wanted to reach over the table and throttle her to death, either that or kiss her until my brain exploded from the pure pleasure of it. Looking down at my food once more I tried in vain to banish the image of kissing Casey from my mind, fortunately she let the matter drop and the table resumed it's usual calm conversation.

"So mom, a girl at school invited me to her 17th birthday party this afternoon." Casey announced, a smile plastered all over her cute, perky and irritating face.

"Yeah? When is it?"

"Saturday."

"What's the girl's name?"

"Sam Weldon."

Nora nodded, and looked at Casey then resumed cutting the steak she had in front of her, I studied Casey for a minute with a frown, when had Sam started inviting people she barely knew to her parties? I knew Sam from last year and had narrowly avoided being her little puppet, Derek Venturi was no puppet. She was a vapid, emotional, soul-sucking demon from hell, which meant nothing good if she was attaching herself to someone like Casey. I narrowed my eyes, what did Sam want with Casey?

"So can I go?"

"Yeah, what time do you think you'll be home?"

"Around midnight?"

"Okay, just call if you get into any trouble."

"Thanks mom."

"You need a ride?" I asked impulsively, letting it slip.

Everyone stared at me as though I had just grown two heads and was now speaking in Spanish, I stared back, mentally banging my head against the table with fervor. How could I be so stupid?

"What?" I said, covering up my stupidity. "I was just offering, if you don't want one you could just so no."

Without asking if I could be excused I stood up and left the table, taking my plate and utensils to the sink and dumping them haphazardly inside, then took the stairs two at a time to get to my room. I had to call Sam.

_She walked into my life and my world was still  
She reached into my soul and all my doubts were killed  
That's when my loneliness subsided  
She gave me the will  
I could fight it  
But nothing can erase one thing that remains the same…_

"Hello?" Sam picked up the phone on the third ring.

"Hey man, it's Derek."

"Hey, what's up?"

"Nothing really, I was just wondering if you remembered a girl last year, her name was Sam Weldon?"

"Stalker chick?"

"No, the soul-sucking leech."

"Uh…. Yeah I think so. Why?"

"Because she's attached herself to Casey."

There was a beat of silence. "Why do you care? I thought you hated Casey."

"I don't hate Casey enough to let the soul-sucking leech get a hold of her."

I could tell the Sam was doubtful about my response. "Okay?"

"Yeah, so can you check out this party she's having?"

"Yeah, I got invited to it."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

I hung up the phone and laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling trying to figure it all out. Stop over-thinking it Venturi! You're letting Casey sink her claws into you and you do not want that, cool factor lowers when you become like Casey! Something keep niggling at the back of my mind though, something I knew I should remember or I should think about that would have all the pieces click into place.

If only I could remember what it was.


End file.
